


King

by MaliciousVegetarian



Category: Chronicles of the Imaginarium Geographica - James A. Owen
Genre: Angst, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short One Shot, i have simple needs, i just want these two to sail the archipelago being happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6743329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaliciousVegetarian/pseuds/MaliciousVegetarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aven contemplates Artus, and thinks about kingship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by anonymous on tumblr, who asked for Aven/Artus with the song King by Lauren Aquilina. This got angstier than I intended. You can find the original at http://imaginarydiscographies.tumblr.com/post/130666738314/ship-avenartus-song-king

It’s the middle of the night, and Artus is in the Great Whatsit. There’s a book open in front of him and stacks of books built up around him with no attention being paid to size. No animals are there, except for a couple bats swooping helpfully.

Aven stands in the doorway, taking him in. He is always most beautiful when he thinks no one is watching. When eyes are on him he feels the constant pressure of the Silver Throne. Even her eyes are not free of it.

He seems so young and so old all at once, surrounded by books and illuminated by a small lantern in a metal casing. She would give so much to give him an easier life. He has done so much, worked so hard. She knows. She sees it every time she comes back from a voyage. There are always new lines on his face.

If it was up to Aven, she would take them away on the Indigo Dragon, her and Artus and Steven. She’d teach Steven to steer, and they’d travel the Archipelago, a pirate queen and a knight and their child. No responsibilities but those of the ship.

But she can’t undo the Throne. She can’t take the weight off of him. Most days, she can’t even carry part of it for him.

Tomorrow he will smile at her, and hold her, and she will tell herself they are fine. For that moment, the two of them will be enough.


End file.
